Don't mess with The Princess
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Kairi feels useless after the war. Then she has dreams about other Princesses of heart who had keyblades before her. One-shot


Don't Mess with The Princess

Kairi laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Depression was making her tired, but dread was keeping her awake. It had been a few months since the Keyblade war… since Sora rescued her and vanished. She failed. She got captured. Her defeat created the X-blade. She was the reason Sora was missing.

What was she thinking? All she ever did was get caught and be a burden. Why did she think this time would be different? Because she had a keyblade? She felt like she wasted all the training Merlin gave her. The patience that Axel showed her. The trust her friends gave her. None of them blamed her of course, but she couldn't help but blame herself.

She rolled over and curled up in the blanket. She was a princess. Pretty, delicate, and pathetic. No magic weapon was ever going to change that. She closed her eyes.

_You were not the first princess to get a keyblade._

Kairi opened her eyes, to see that she wasn't in bed, but in a swirling purple mist.

_They keyblade chose other princesses of heart before you, and like you, they had flaws._

The opened to reveal a scene. She saw… a unicorn. A purple unicorn that was reading a book. There were other ponies, unicorns, Pegasus, and just normal horses. Walking around she didn't look at any of them.

_They were not perfect, and when they were chosen, they had doubts._

The mist then revealed a human girl. Her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, holding a sword. Not a keyblade, a large sword.

"I want to do the right thing," the girl said, "but I don't know what that is."

_People didn't believe in them and at first; they didn't believe in themselves._

Another girl appeared in the mist. She wore a middle school uniform, her hair was pulled into two buns and a ponytail. She was curled up inside a phone booth crying.

_Like every princess who contains a heart of pure light. That drew darkness to them. Power, hatred, envy._

_But their worlds still chose them to be heroes, and fate chose them to be princesses of hearts._

"Friendship is magic."

"For the honor of Grayskull!"

"Moon Prism power!"

The princesses then changed, into something more powerful. The unicorn who was surrounded by five other ponies, grew wings.

The girl with the ponytail, grew taller. Her blond hair came undone and lighter. As a white battle suit formed around her.

The girl with buns, her outfit chanced and a tiara appeared over her head.

_They had power. At first they thought it came from artifacts from their worlds. The elements of harmony, the sword of Etheria, the silver millennium crystal. They used them to defend their world. But eventually they lost the power to use them, and at first believed they were powerless. Then they learned their strength did not come from a jewel. It came from their hearts. It made them stronger than they were before. Then with that clarity came the keyblade._

A keyblade flashed in front of the pony, who caught it with her magic.

A keyblade appeared in the ponytailed girls hand, who wasn't transformed.

A keyblade appeared in front of the girl with buns.

_They had the power to defend. The keyblade just helped a little._

The pony levitated the keyblade in front of her. Her other friends surrounded her. Light connected them all, then the pony channeled it through her keyblade, and launched it at an enemy.

The ponytail girl held her keyblade in front of her. Light swirled around her, the keyblade glowed channeling that light. She touched the ground that was dead. Then plants began to grow around her. Restoring life to the land.

The bun girl stood, wearing a beautiful white dress. A dark dangerous form loomed in the sky. She held up her keyblade, she glowed a heavenly light. One that swept away all darkness, and brought the sun back to her realm.

_Don't assume you're weak. There's nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you. And don't assume, you'll become stronger in an instant. It takes time. Believe in yourself, and in those around you. That's how the princesses before you became strong._

Kairi woke up. The sun shining outside her window.

**I was bored and I felt like Kairi didn't get her due in KH3. So I brought in the most powerful princesses I know. **

**The princess of magic, friendship, and studying. The idol of bronies everywhere. Princess Twilight Sparkle**

**She was overlooked in the 80's but got her comeback in the reboot. Adora, Princess of Power.**

**Last, but certainly not least. The mother of magical girls. The princess of the moon. You know her, you love her. She doesn't need an intro but gets one any. Sailor Moon!**


End file.
